A fear that leads to love
by SpellCasterLight
Summary: Hermione has been having repeating dreams of a certain Hufflepuffs demise what happens when a DADA lesson including a boggart lets the secret out? How will the school react? How will he react? HermioneCedric in later chapters 3rd year doesnt touch on PoA
1. The dream

**Summery:** Hermione has been having repeating dreams of a certain Hufflepuff's demise what happens when a DADA lesson including a boggart lets the secret out? How will he react? Hermione/Cedric in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory or any other Harry Potter characters so suing is not an option lol

**Notes:** Rating may change in later chapters & **Please review** 

She was in a graveyard from what she could tell. It was dark with light fog, not enough to make seeing hard, but enough to make you on edge.

She took a few slow steps forward to find a small plot of land were only one tower of a grave stone rested. She cautiously walked up to it and put her right hand on the stone. She had read the engraved writing so many times before but every time it still sent shivers down her spine. Two words, that is all it took. Tom Riddle. Otherwise known as Lord Voldemort.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!" A voice from behind her called. She spun around to see the same stand off she had saw so many times before.

A tall handsome boy that looked about seventeen or eighteen wearing a Hufflepuff activity outfit with brown hair and blue eyes that looked like an ocean was covered in a thick blanket of grey smoke standing with his wand held straight in front of him, held at the second figure.

He was a small, chubby man with bundle of robes in his right arm and a wand in left hand. He also had a look on his face that screamed untrustworthy.

"Kill the boy" A cold and unnatural voice said from what sounded like the air itself because it didn't come from either of the two people standing in front of her. Neither of them moved an inch, including their lips.

The chubby man raised his wand and screamed "Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse.

"No!" She would always scream, but it made no difference it always ended the same way.

The green light energy that emitted from the mans wand would always hit the Hufflepuff's chest just when he was about to react. He was sent flying backwards and landed with a loud thump on the grass a few metres from where he was hit.

"NO!" She screamed again and ran to the boys side and dropped to her knees feeling tears run down her cheek.

She lowered her head onto his chest and cried.

"Why?" she asked herself "Why does it always end this way?"

"Help me" It was only a whisper but she heard it. She jerked her head up and looked around seeing no one not even the man who murdered him.

"Help me" She heard again, but again found no one to connect the voice to. Her gaze fell on to the newly deceased Hufflepuff. His eyes were wide open but showed no sign of life, she gently ran a hand over his cheek while whispering "I'm sorry"

"Help me" The voice said again but this time the boy looked directly at her and her eyes widened in fear.

Hermione awoke with a loud gasp from her mouth, and then she started panting. Looking around she saw she was sitting up in her shared third year Gryffindor dormitory. She put her hand on her forehead and wiped her sweat away. She looked at her bedside dresser to see the time on her clock change to read '6:00am'. She lay back on her bed and mumbled what she did every morning, at the same time every morning.

"Not again"

**Notes:** Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Want me to stop for the good for the good of my health? Please review and say so.


	2. Why does he affect me so?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter plain and simple no 'ifs' or 'buts'…unfortunately lol 

Hermione got up, had a shower, dressed and was now sitting in the common room thinking about the dream. It had become a routine ever since they started a few days into the start of term and it was now a few days until the start of December. She was alone in the common room since it was only 7:00 am and breakfast officially started at 8:00am.

'What the hell is his name?' she thought from her position of lying down on the sofa 'I have seen him so many times before!' Hermione had tried to talk to him in the corridor before but every time he looked at her she ran. Her will power gave up and fear won every time. 'and I cant even ask Harry or Ron cause they'll start asking questions.' She sighed. 'I'll have to ask someone who wont care why I ask.' She sat up, grabbed her already packed school bag and stormed out of the common room and headed down to the great hall. 'Maybe I can think down there.'

She arrived at the hall to find it completely empty except for most of the teachers and Oliver Wood the Gryffindor Quidditch captain he looked up at her Hermione standing in the doorway and smiled. She smiled back and waved. He gestured to the spot in front of him and she sat down opposite him.

"What are you doing up so early? Your never up at this time" Hermione asked him while taking out her Defence against the dark arts textbook for some reading before class.

"I could ask you the same thing" He said with a smirk

"I'll answer if you do" Was all she replied with

"I'm just in a good mood, you?" He asked again

"I had…I mean…I…never mind" She quickly opened the book at a random page and put it directly in front of her face so he couldn't see the expression she wore, when it came to the dream she always had an expression that slightly worrying just to look at.

He pulled the top of the book to the table so she was forced to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked sternly but with worry at the same time.

"No I'm fine" she said but had to shut her eyes to stop tears flowing. Every time she thought of the dream all she saw was flashes of the boys open but unfeeling eyes.

Oliver jumped over the table with ease so he was sitting beside her and pulled her into a hug, but before she even had time to react to it a voice broke the silence.

"Breaking hearts again Wood?"

Hermione turned to face the owner of the voice and nearly fainted. It was him. The boy from her nightmares.

"You" She said even slower than a whisper and neither of the boys seemed to hear.

"She was nearly crying what was I supposed to do Diggory?" Oliver half shouted back

'Diggory? So that's his name…I like it' Hermione thought. As she looked over him.

He was exactly like when he was alive in her dreams except instead of the Hufflepuff activity outfit he had the Hufflepuff uniform on and also…he was smiling. He was smiling like nothing was or could go wrong.

'Just seeing him smile makes me want to smile and cry at the same time, how does that work?' she asked herself.

Before knowing what she was doing she had jumped up and hugged the Hufflepuff as tightly as she could with her arms wrapped around his waist crying her eyes out. He was to say a little confused.

"Cedric! What are you doing?" A Ravenclaw girl called from the great hall doors with most of the students entering for breakfast.

Hermione suddenly realised what she had done and jumped back and through red puffy eyes saw a tanned girl, slightly taller than her, with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes, grabbing onto Cedric's arm while glaring daggers at her.

"I…I…I don't" Hermione started 'What do I say? Think!'

"It's all right Granger, just…get better soon ok?" Cedric said then turned to walk away to his house table. 'Get better soon? Does he think there is something wrong with me?…Or does he just care about everyone?' she asked herself.

"I'm sorry I can't help you" She blurted out without thinking. Cedric and Cho turned around to look at her both with very different expressions. Cho's was a look of disgust like she was a queen and she was a peasant that just said she was better than he but Cedric, he had a face that clearly showed confusion.

"Can't help me with what?" He asked almost cautiously

"Nothing, I'm sorry" She quickly replied then looked at the floor refusing to meet his gaze. 'Why does he get me so worked up? I mean it was only a dream…right?'

After that Cho stalked of and Cedric went to his house table and sat with his friends. Harry and Ron came muttered a 'hi' and then started there breakfast. When Ginny came in soon after she was more observant of the routine Hermione had made herself that morning. She would poke the egg on her plate with her fork, glance at the Hufflepuff table, then the Ravenclaw table, back to the Hufflepuff table and then continue poking her breakfast all the time not saying a word.

"Hermione? Is something wrong?" Ginny asked

Hermione looked up from stabbing her egg aimlessly to Ginny.

"No" She answered simply then glanced over at the Hufflepuff table to where Cedric was laughing loudly at one of his friends jokes

'What on Earth am I supposed to help him with? Wait…what? No! It was just a dream nothing more!…Oh…I don't know anymore' She sighed

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"What?" Hermione snapped her head around to see Ginny smirking

"It's alright to have feelings Hermione, and may I add Cedric Diggory is a very nice choice" Ginny said

"What! You have feelings for Diggory!" Ron screamed after nearly choking on some toast.

Hermione sighed again "No Ron"

"Hermione you don't have to deny it, It's ok" Ginny said like she knew exactly like that what was Hermione wanted to hear 'Sorry your wrong Ginny…that doesn't help at all'

"I have to sort something out" Hermione said then stood up making half the Gryffindor table look at her. "I'll see you in class" she added to Harry and Ron.

She grabbed her bag, slung it's only strap over her shoulder and started towards the teachers table. While she walked people started letting their gazes follow her as she made it to the front of the hall, up the steps to the raised part of the hall where the teachers table sat and then continued walking to the far left side of the table to the professor she wanted to talk to. Professor Lupin. The defence against the dark arts teacher. Who, to her dislike was sitting next to Professor Snape, and a very smug looking Snape at that. She stopped right in front on Professor Lupin who was at that time reading since he had finished his breakfast long ago.

"Pro…Professor?" Hermione stuttered

Professor Lupin looked up from his book and smiled at recognising it was Hermione, but immediately drew a concerned face once he really looked at her.

She was clutching her bag strap with both her hands so tightly her knuckles were turning white, she was shaking all over, she kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other and also kept glancing around the room almost to she if anyone was looking at her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked as he put his book on the table beside his empty plate

"I…I…I have a…mmm question sir" She stuttered again then visibly gulped. 'Why am I nervous? He won't care why you ask' she pondered her own actions

"Oh miss Granger? And that might be?" Snape had took it apon himself to join the conversation, he rested his chin on his laced fingers that were on his elbows sitting on the table.

"And I might add you're going to put holes in you're bag strap if you grip it any tighter" Snape added then smirked.

Hermione took her bag of and still shaking set it on the table. She drew a breath, let it out slowly then started her question.

"Mmm…is it mmm possible for you know a witch to see mmm the future? May…maybe in their dreams?" She asked tripping over her own words. This plus the, what he felt like a very easily answered question, drew even more of Lupin's attention. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, seers are in the news all the time they…" Lupin started but was cut of by her

"No…no…I mean like a normal" She stressed the word normal "Witch…not a seer"

Lupin was confused to say the least he was about to say something when Snape started first.

"Miss Granger what has this got to do with anything?" He asked in his usual bitter tone "Do you believe you have had a premonition of the future?" He asked then smirked he wasn't really asking like it was a question, he was more trying to make look like a fool.

"Well…I…don't know if it is or not" She replied staring at the table. Lupin's and Snape's eyes widened.

"Hermione…" Lupin started with a soft almost pity tone in his voice. Hermione looked up and met his gaze "What happens in this dream"

Her eyes widened "No! no way!"

Lupin asked a different question since, from her reaction, she wasn't going to answer his former question "How long have you had this dream? Once?"

Hermione let her gaze fall to the table again "Nearly three months"

Lupin's mouth dropped 'Oh Merlin no!'

"What! And you didn't say sooner!" Snape half shouted at her

Her head shot up with a look of panic "What! Does that mean it could be!"

This time it was Lupin's turn to let his gaze fall "There are rumours of such things happening. But only if the witch or wizard continues to see the 'vision' over long periods of time…" He trailed of

"Like months?" She asked he just nodded

"Miss Granger…this 'vision' of yours…you must know the person well yes?" Snape asked

"I only talked to him for the first time this morning!" She shouted out of panic. The hall went silent and nearly everyone, staff and students, were watching them. Hermione glanced around and came to lock eyes with none other than Cedric Diggory. He looked scarred and confused, and all his friend were exchanging looks between the two.

As if to break the tension the start of class bell went of. Hermione grabbed her bag and power walked out of the hall and to the direction of the defence against the arts classroom to avoid any encounter with the Hufflepuff.

She arrived at the classroom, dropped her bag to the floor and slid down to the floor with her back against the wall and put her head in her hand resisting the urge to cry.

"Oh no" She whispered to herself "I might know how he dies!…What am I gonna do?"

**Notes:** Please tell me what you think


	3. The secrets out

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Harry Potter me all sad about it :(

The third year Gryffindor and Slythern students were now slowly arriving outside their Defence against the arts classroom. The Gryffindors were giving Hermione sympathetic looks saying things like "I hope she's ok" but the Slytherns on the other hand were saying things like "She has finally cracked" and "Who was she yelling about? I feel sorry for them if they talk to her" and smirking as they said it. Malfoy walked over to her who was still sitting on the floor.

"So mudblood you have finally lost it" He said and smirked while the Slytherns all laughed

"Shove of Malfoy" A new voice started

"Listen Weasel you…" Malfoy started but was stopped by Professor Lupin

"Class go on in" With that everyone headed into the classroom. Hermione stood up, grabbed her bag again and started for the door but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Lupin looking at her with more pity than his last look which made Hermione slightly angry 'I don't want pity' she thought 'I just need in stop thinking about it'.

"Talk to me after class ok?" He asked. Hermione just nodded then walked into the classroom but on the way she could hear Lupin mumble 'poor girl' under his breath.

In the classroom Hermione took the seat at the back right beside the door so she was sitting be herself.

Harry and Ron, who were sitting at the desk just in front of hers, looked at her then at each other with worried faces.

"Ok class" Professor Lupin started which forced the class to stop talking and turn to the front.

"Some people last time didn't get to face the boggart and because it will be on your final exam everyone must face it. So please move the desks to the side of the room so we can begin" With this everyone got up and levitated their desks to the side including Ron, Harry and Hermione. By that time the same wardrobe with the same boggart in it was at the front of the class.

"Ok when I call your name come to the front" Lupin said with a long piece of parchment in his hand.

For the next hour and thirty minutes different people went up and did the same thing. The boggart came out, they were sacred, they said the spell 'riddikulus' then everyone laughed. Everyone except Hermione she wasn't watching, she was looking. She was looking at the scene of the boggart but she wasn't paying attention, she wasn't thinking, ever since this morning her brain had a complete mental shut down. It literally refused to think about anything. School, the lesson, her friends…Cedric.

The class started clapping when a Gryffindor girl had sent the boggart back into the wardrobe.

"Very good Sarah, now next is…" He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again intensely looking at the parchment, like he had read it wrong…like he hoped he read it wrong.

"Hermione Granger" He said in a whisper but somehow the whole class still heard and turned to look at her. Without peeling her eyes from the floor she got up from the wall she was leaning on, walked to the front of the classroom and held out her wand like she wasn't thinking, which she wasn't her brain still refused to work. Lupin hesitantly flicked his wand at the wardrobe and with a 'click' it opened.

For a few seconds nothing came out. Hermione looked at Lupin as if to say 'where is it?' a second later a foot came out and hit the floor with a stomp, then a hand grabbed at the door, then another hand. Then the body came fully out and everyone gasped at what they saw and Hermione dropped her wand while her eyes went wide and her body shook.

"Your scared of Diggory!" Malfoy shouted while half laughing. Hermione didn't answer, she involuntary thought of the dream which caused her to shiver more.

The boggart Cedric walked forward a few steps then stopped and glared at Hermione with it's hands clenched in fists at it's side. Then it began to speak.

"What is wrong with you Granger! Aren't you going to tell me! Of course not! You want me to die don't you! You could stop it you know! You know what will happen to me! And you won't do a thing about it! You sicken me!" By this time Hermione was on the ground rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears trying to block out 'Cedric's' yelling but it felt like the harder she put her hands over her ears the louder he yelled.

"The vision Granger! Remember it! Of course you do! You have it every night! and yet you still refuse to do anything about it!" 'Cedric' stopped yelling at her and stood up tall and turned his attention to the class. "This girl" he pointed at Hermione rocking on the floor "Knows how I am going to die! And yet she refuses to tell me! Don't you think I…"

"STOP IT!" Hermione yelled still curled into a ball on the floor. 'Cedric' kneeled down to her on the floor, forcefully grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so his anger filled eyes were meeting her tear stained ones.

"Stop…" said cried almost slightly the tears refusing to stop "It was just a dream…"

"A dream Granger? Do you really believe that?" His voice was now a deadly whisper which would scare not only the person it was directed to, but anyone else in the room.

"You know as well as I it was a vision. A vision which you need to stop!" He yelled the last part and forcefully moved her chin so she was facing the wall. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered

"It will be your fault when I die Granger. I hope you can live with the guilt"

"NO!" Hermione screamed

"That's enough!" Lupin shouted and pulled Hermione from 'Cedric's' grip. The boggarts attention was now on Lupin and it changed form to be a full moon half covered in clouds.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted and the boggart turned into a burst balloon, it flew around the room and then straight into the wardrobe. Lupin then locked it with his wand.

A few minutes of silence then Hermione collected herself enough to look around the room. Everyone was wearing faces of shock andthey werestaring at her.

"Class dismissed" Lupin said. But no one moved "Class dismissed!" He repeated more forcefully. Everyone slowly picked up their bags and walked out of the class while whispering to each other. Hermione only caught parts of their conversations like 'Can you believe that!', 'Hermionesaw the future!', and 'Cedric is gonna freak!'

Once everyone had left Lupin slowly walked Hermione to his desk and sat her down in his chair. He knelled down in front of her.

"That was your vision? You saw Cedric Diggory die?" He asked and all she could do was nod. He sighed then stood.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked, staring at the desk, fully knowing he had no answer

"Sleep" He said as if it was simple She looked up at him

"What?"

"Your excused from your classes today"

"No sir I…"

He ignored her "You need rest I will give you a dreamless sleep potion" he said then headed for a cupboard on the wall beside his desk, opened it then started looking for the potion.

"It doesn't work" Hermione said without looking at him. He turned and looked at her.

"What?" he asked not even trying to hid his surprise.

She sighed then gave a deeper explanation "I already tried, it doesn't work"

He closed the cupboard and walked back over to her. He saw she had already fallen asleep with her arms acting as a pillow.

_"Help me" The voice said again but this time the boy looked directly at her and her eyes widened in fear._

She awoke with a start again, she sat up bolt straight and looked around while breathing heavily. She was still in Lupin's classroom so him and his class looking at her. Her breathing evened out and she put her forehead in her hand.

"Are you all right?" Lupin asked who was now standing beside her

"I'm used to it" Was her bitter reply "Can I go?"

He nodded his reply. She stood up and thought 'where's my bag?' She looked at the back of the classroom and her heart began to race. Cedric Diggory was sitting in the chair right beside her bag. 'Not again' she thought. The one thing she didn't want to do right now was talk to him. Her class probably told the whole school about her boggart already. Her vision, her dreams about Cedric the whole school probably made sure he knew, and she didn't want to give him an explanation, mainly because she didn't have one herself.

She walked quickly up and grabbed her bag planing on making a quick get away, unfortunately, Cedric had other plans. He grabbed her wrist and held on tight she tried to pull away but he just held on tighter making her wince. He suddenly let go replacing her pain with confusion.

"Is it true Granger?" He asked gently with a hint of desperation, which was totally the opposite of what she thought he would react like. She just looked at him but didn't answer. Then ran out of the classroom and closed the door on he way.

She leaned against the wall.

'I'm going to the library, maybe I can find an answer there' She thought to herself. With that thought in mind she started walking towards the library.

'I'm finishing this now'

**Notes:** I know it was kinda wick but I wanted to put something up so review the wickness!


	4. An unwanted encounter

**Notes:** Hey my people! I'm back with a knew chap oh! Try not to get confused in her explanation ok? -hugs- read on my minions MUHAHAHA lmao

**Disclaimer:** Me still don't own Harry Potter I'm waiting on my letter hehe lol...ok I don't know what that is supposed to mean lol

After what felt like forever to her she finally reached the library, dumped her bag at her usual table near the back, and began scanning an aisle 'Dreams' in the section 'Divination'. All in all thinking about her boggart form…

'I'm not scared of Diggory!…well, at least not him, more like what he stands for…'

Running her finger across the book titles she continued her self explanation…

'I mean he represented, no, that's not the right way of putting it. Him…in the vision…I mean…if I saw him die…who else could I see? Harry? Ron? Ginny? My parents? Anyone else I care for? I mean…I can barely handle knowing how he dies…it would be so much worse if it was someone I knew even better…right? Is that my greatest fear? Seeing others get hurt?'

She stopped walking and just leaned her forehead against the cold wooden shelf…

'Why me? I mean…why not Cho?…she seems to care enough about him…I have talked to him enough times to put on one hand and still have fingers left over! This is ridiculous! I don't know what I'm doing!…I'm not a seer…I don't know what to do! His life seems to be perfect…and also…why would someone want to kill him in the first place?…GGGGRRRR THIS MAKES NO SENSE!'

Out of anger she clawed the books on the shelf making a few fall to the ground. She took in a deep breath and let it out then dropped to the ground and began to pick up the books. Picking up the fourth out of five books she stopped and gasped at the title' _Dreams and the future any connection? By Madame Winthroe'_

She ran back to her table, forgetting about the books she had now dropped back onto the floor. Sat down and starting flicking through the pages only glancing at the titles on each page.

**What are dreams?**

"No"

**Why do we have dreams?**

"No"

**Easy ways to remember your dreams**

"I already do"

**Starting a dream diary**

"No"

**The future and dreams**

"Yes!"

She started reading the page with her face so close to it that her nose was barely a centimetre away from the page.

**Witches and wizards have been seeing possible outcomes of the future in their dreams for centuries. These people are called 'Seers'**

"NO!" She shouted and through the book as far as she could to stop herself from physically pulling the pages out and setting them on fire for filling her with false hope.

Her breathing wasn't levelling out until…

"Anger problem Granger?"

She spun around…but immediately…wish she hadn't.

"Go away Diggory" Was all she said before putting her arms on the table, the same way she had them in Professor Lupin's classroom, putting her head down and sighing

Cedric didn't leave. Instead he sat opposite her and stared at her. After few minutes of silence Cedric spoke.

"So…"

"So what?" Hermione spat out 'I've had enough of this!' She lifted her head and glared at him.

"Is it true?" He asked for the second time that day

"Why do you care?" She nearly screamed at him

"Because it's me everyone says it's about" He nearly screamed back. In his opinion she was being very stubborn and rude. 'I just want to sort this out' he thought to himself

"Fine" She sat up straight and crossed her arms over her chest while still glaring at him "What do you think you know?" She asked putting emphasis on the word think

"Ok" He said then took in a cleansing breath and answered "Something about a vision of the future"

"Yes" She answered like it was a question

"About me"

"Yes"

"And you"

"Yes"

"And I die"

"Yes"

"Because you…kill me" He said then visibly gulped looking slightly scared

She just blinked thinking she misheard then screamed "Who the hell told you that!"

"Malfoy" he answered simply

"Figures…Stupid ferret." She stood up and Cedric looked at her confused "Goodbye Diggory" she said then started in the direction of the 'Dream' aisle again for another look.

"Hey! Wait!" He shot up and grabbed her arm to stop her. She shivered and, on impulse, turned around and slapped him. He just stood there, wide eyed, and slowly released her arm. She pulled back fast but he, on the other hand, let his arm linger before putting his hand on his now bright red cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed at him with now tears streaming down her cheeks breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" He asked, barely a whisper staring at her so intensely, as if just looking at her would give him his answer.

"For everything!" She screamed at him again

"I…I don't understand" He said still staring at her

"You!" She started pounding his chest with her fists, but being as strong as he was, he barely felt it. She continued to scream.

"I hate you!" A pound on his chest "You ruined my life!" Another pound "I'm afraid to sleep because of you!" Another pound "I HATE YOU!" She collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out. He fell to the floor, on the verge of tears and pulled her into a hug.

They sat like that until the class bell sounded ten minutes later telling them lunch had ended.

"Dam" Was all Cedric said

As if that was a wake up call for her voice of reason she pulled away 'what am I doing!' She stood and ran, not once looking back at Cedric, and somehow ended up at the 'Dreams' aisle once again. She started searching for more books to help her. Finding nothing in particular she took all the books she could carry back to her table. She was thankful there was no sign of Cedric. She put down her books and starting reading the book from the top of the pile.

About an hour later she had read three of the books and just finished her fourth.

"Nothing!" She yelled and threw it on the ground to join the others she had all ready read. She sighed. She mentally cursed herself for treating books with such disrespect but the matter at hand was much more pressing. She opened her fifth book and started reading.

Twenty minutes later she was reading a page with very little effort…that was until a passage heading caught her attention.

'**Communicating with people from your dreams'**

She tilled her head to the side looking interested. She started to read…

**There is a spell not commonly known among the wizard community for contacting people from your dreams. This spell, _'Dreamoulus'_, was discovered by a Mr Younhester in March 1835, the spell conjured his newly desist wife. This over long periods of time affected his sanity because the mourning process was not complete therefore he thought she was still alive. The spell must be used in a large, spacious area. This spell will temporally allow your 'dream person' to become physical and allow you to talk to them. **

That was all Hermione needed to read She ripped a small piece of parchment of and wrote down the spell and, leaving her bag and all the books at the table, she started her run down to the first spacious, large area she thought of, the courtyard.

The book she had been reading fell to the ground and in doing so flipped to the next page. It was a warning…

**_WARNING_: This spell is _VERY_ dangerous and should only be attempted under extremely safe conditions. The 'dream person' may act nothing like what he/she acts like in the dream. They may turn violent and from past uses no common charm, hex or curse works as a safety element _BEWARE_.**

**Notes:** So…what do you think? I think Cedric was a bit OOC but hey if he was he needed to be -shrugs- lol so review please! Tell me what you think!

Love yas all

Kitty xoxo


	5. Mixed personalites

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own Harry Potter -gasps- I know I know tis quiet scary lol

**Notes:** Heres da next chap folks…so enjoy:)

Hermione quickly arrived at the courtyard and collapsed on a stone bench near one of the entrances. After her breathing returned to normal she got up and walked over to the centre of the courtyard. She uncrumpled the piece of parchment in her hand, brought out her wand and pointed it at the ground in front of her and shouted "Dreamoulus!'

A thick blue stream of fog started pouring itself from her wand and surrounded her. It was impossible to see within seconds. She raised her hand to her mouth and started coughing. She squinted her eyes to try and see anything…but nothing. The fog began to clear and she saw 'Cedric' standing a few feet in front of her with his head down. She removed her hand from her mouth and started slowly towards 'him'.

When she reached him she slowly put a shaking hand on his upper arm causing him to look at her. It was a loving look, almost like the look you would give someone after you just realised you loved them. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity for Hermione. He took her right hand, from his arm and raised it to his mouth and kissed it. Hermione felt a small blush on her cheeks, no one had ever done that to her before. 'What is he doing?'. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered "Help me"

"I don't know how" She whispered back.

His soft features turned to cold steel, he pushed her away and she barely caught herself before she fell. He held out his arm straight as if about to shake her hand and a sword materialised out of nowhere. Hermione took a few quick steps back and raised her wand at 'him' and she involuntarily started shaking. 'What do I do? What do I do?' she thought panicking

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted but when it hit 'him' nothing happened, he just smirked looking at the ground.

"Help me Granger" He looked up at her still with that cold smirk on his face. He didn't give her time to reply, he ran at her and vertically swiped the sword at her she barely side-stepped in time. He made a stabbing action and again Hermione side-stepped but fell to the ground in the process. She was on her back holding herself up with her lower arms. Cedric stood over her with a blank, no emotion, look on his face and raised the point of the sword and aimed it at her throat. He raised the sword above his head and looked like he was about to swing the blade at her head when…he stopped. Hermione opened one of her closed eyes, then the other, and saw him standing there with tears falling from his eyes still holding the sword up high. He dropped the sword but before it hit the ground it dematerialised into nothing.

He fell to his knees, with his palms holding his upper body from falling to the ground. His tears lightly dripping to the ground. Hermione slowly sat up. 'What happened?' she thought. He whipped his head up and their eyes met. 'He looks so…broken' she thought sadly.

"Cedric?" She said as quietly as she could trying not to make his personality take another twist.

"Help me" He said through his tears.

"Tell me how and I will" She said almost pleading for an answer

Again his eyes told he was angry. He stood up abruptly and Hermione flinched back. He took of his robe and threw it, but just like the sword it turned into nothing before it hit the ground, then he began to roll up his school shirts sleeves. Hermione stood up cautiously and looked questionably at him.

"Win Granger…and I'll tell you" He said then took the basic fighting position with his arms raised and his hands clenched in fists. Hermione followed his lead in taking off her robe, rolling up her sleeves but she also took of her skirt and threw it to meet her robe on the ground.

There is a lot of things people don't know about Hermione. One being she wears a pair of shorts under her skirt breaking the school uniform rules and another one being…she could fight. She had been taking martial arts lessons every summer since first year and she had become very good very quickly. She didn't have the physical strength…but technique was her strong point in everything, fighting included.

He aimed a punch at her, but she caught it in her arms that were now in an 'x' shape. Then she kneed him hard in the stomach. He staggered backwards holding his stomach with both his arms. He stood doubled over, he looked at her smirking then he began to laugh, a cold dark laugh.

"Is that it Granger?" His voice was taunting while being cold at the same time. Hermione gulped the truth was that the 'x' arm defence was one of her best moves. 'I'm in trouble' she thought.

The next five minutes were a blur. A blur full of kicks, punches, dodges and screams.

'Cedric' was barely able to stand. He was nursing his right thigh where Hermione had pushed off to get away from the wall he cornered her at three minutes in. He also had a small stream of blood running down his cheek were she had stabbed him with her nails.

Hermione wasn't much better. She was holding her side because to dodge one of 'Cedric's' kicks she had to turn her entire upper body which meant she stretched her muscle very badly. She also had a number of bruises on her arms and legs and grass stains on her clothes from the multiple times she had fallen to the ground.

They were currently in a stare down, Breathing heavily.

"Help me" He said again. That was all he would say during the past five minutes. Hermione was getting annoyed.

"That doesn't help me!" She screamed as loud as she could, which wasn't all that loud since she was still out of breath.

"What's going on!" Someone shouted. Hermione looked up and her eyes widened. Professor McGonagall was standing at one of the courtyard entrances with Professor Dumbledore standing beside her. This caused Hermione to suddenly become aware of all the people standing around the courtyard. Nearly the entire school was standing there watching her 'How much did they see?' she thought suddenly filled with worry.

"Granger" 'Cedric' said, who had come to stand right in front of her. He brought his hands to her face to force her to look at him, but, before she could read what expression he was wearing…he kissed her. Hermione's body froze and her brain totally shut down for a second. Before she could stop herself she looped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her small back and pulled her as close as possible, she opened her mouth and let his tongue enter her mouth. Hermione thought he tasted of peppermint. It was slow paced and very emotional. After what felt like forever he pulled away and looked her straight in the eye.

"To save me" He started still staring right into her eyes "Look deeper" and with that he slowly started disappearing. His legs, his arms, his chest…then his face. The last thing she saw were his eyes.

As if he was holding her up, she fell to the ground. 'what did I just do?' She looked up and came face to face with the real Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang standing beside him clutching on to his arm. He shoved her off and walked over to Hermione and kneeled down to become her height. She just stared at him waiting for him to say something…but Professor McGonagall broke the silence before he had a chance.

"Miss Granger, Mr Diggory, my office, now"

**Notes:** Ooooo scary biscuits na not really but anyway lol review!


	6. The Moon Dorm

**Notes:** THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REALLY KIND REVIEWS! I haven't had one bad review yet so I'm waiting on that happening lol but thank you :)

**Disclaimer:** You know it, I know it why kid myself? Me no own Harry Potter

The walk to Professor McGonagall's office in reality took a mere few minutes…but to Hermione and Cedric…it felt like it took an eternity.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were walking approximately a few metres ahead of Hermione and Cedric who were walking side by side down the, apart from the four of them, empty corridor.

Hermione held her head as low as her sore neck would allow with her hair falling over her closed eyes. Her mind having an internal battle. To her it felt like one side of her brain was her thoughts and another side felt like it was the world fighting against her.

'That was stupid Hermione! And you know it!'

'It may have been the only way to…'

'To what! Become the biggest stalker in history!'

'I don't stalk him!'

'Oh really? And what about that kiss?'

'I…I don't know'

'You kissed back! And you can't say you didn't! Everyone saw you! Even Cedric!'

'I know'

'So…what are you gonna do?'

Hermione sighed openly, for that question, her brain had no idea, but it did bring up a good question…Why did she kiss back?

She raised her head slightly and glanced over at Cedric who had his head tilted back, eyes open but not really concentrating on anything.

'Ok Hermione' she thought to herself 'What do you actually know about this guy?'

Still watching him she started naming things of the top of her head.

'Well he's a perfect, he's in Hufflepuff, He's on the Quidditch team, not to mention the captain, He's kind and gentle, He's smart one of the best in his year…and he has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen…wait…what?'

She gasped outward catching his attention. He locked eyes with her before she quickly turned away only a second later.

"Granger, you ok?" He asked in barely a whisper so the professors wouldn't hear

'It's ok just talk to him' Her brain told her. She took a deep cleansing breath and replied "Just a bit shaky"

He took a hold of her and she flinched slightly, but still didn't move her hand away, instead, held onto his tightly.

"Diggory…I'm sorry" She managed to say as a tear started to roll down her cheek and she shut her eyes. She felt something graze her cheek and her eyes snapped open. She saw he had caught her tear on his finger. She stopped walking and stared at him for some sort of explanation. Instead he lifted her chin up with his finger and bend down, brushing his lips on her forehead, letting them linger for longer than needed.

"Miss Granger, Mr Diggory" Professor McGonagall said making them turn around to face her "Please make your way inside and have a seat"

They walked in and took seats in front of her desk which Professor Dumbledore sat in with his hands, fingers laced, sitting on table and Professor McGonagall standing on his right hand side.

"Miss Granger" McGonagall started "I believe there is something to discuss"

"Yes professor" Was all Hermione could respond with

"Minerva" The up until now silent Dumbledore started making McGonagall immediately stop and look questionably at him

"Could you set up the 'Moon dorm' for us please?"

McGonagall's eyes turned to a look of curiosity "Albus…" She started but said no more and with one last glance at the two students, left her office closing the door behind her.

"Both your belongings will be moved to the 'Moon dorm' where you will stay the rest of the year"

"What?" Both Hermione and Cedric asked at the same time leaning forward slightly in there seats

"You both know why you are here" Dumbledore continued ignoring their outburst

"But Professor, I don't see how moving us away from the common room is gonna do anything" Cedric said asking for an explanation

"Miss Granger, what did the spell tell you to do?" Dumbledore asked again ignoring Cedric's outburst

"Mmm…to 'look deeper' Professor" Hermione answered

"Ah yes" Dumbledore said shifting his gaze to the ceiling

"Albus" McGonagall said from the now open door "The dorm is ready"

"Ah good" Dumbledore replied then stood and Hermione and Cedric rose from their seats automatically.

"Professor McGonagall will show you the way to your dorm" Dumbledore said as soon as they had exited the office and were back in the corridor and with saying that he turned on his heel and left in the direction of his own office.

A few minutes later they had arrived at a deserted corridor very close to the courtyard were they where about a mere half an hour ago. They were standing in front of a large portrait of a teenage brown hared, brown eyed girl and a blue eyed, blonde boy sitting on a brick wall watching the moon and every now and again moving to kiss each other lightly or hug briefly.

"The password is 'lunar eclipse' if you need anything just call a house-elf and they will retrieve it, excuse me I must be taking me leave" With that said McGonagall left back in the direction they just came.

After Professor McGonagall was gone Cedric and Hermione just stood there as if mentally debating who should go in first.

Hermione decided she should go get her stuff that she left down at the courtyard before she would go in that…and it would give her a reason to leave Cedric. Since she had been standing there alone she had felt every now and again his gaze on her, making her blush, yet she didn't know why.

She had made three steps before "Where are you going Granger?"

She spun around and blurted out "Diggory could you please call me by my first name, it's not like we've never talked before"

Cedric smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That has got of be the longest sentence you've ever said to me. You know that?" He said and she instantly started blushing again 'What is he doing to me? Why do I keep blushing?' She asked herself.

"Ok I'll call you Hermione, if, you call me Cedric. Deal?" He said then stuck out his hand for her to shake.

She slowly took his hand not breaking eye contact "Mmm…deal"

"So, Hermione, where are you going?" He asked again

"I'm just…getting my…stuff" She answered suddenly feeling awkward 'What is it about him that makes me switch from nervous to embarrassed?'

"I'll join you, I have to get my school bag to" He said then grabbed her hand and started walking towards the courtyard.

'You know why your embarrassed right now right?' Her brain asked

"No, why?" A logical part of her brain replied

'Cause you like him. He seems to care about you with no logical reason behind it'

'I don't like him'

'Why don't you sound convincing?'

'I don't like him, I just don't want him to die it's my duty that's all'

Before she knew it she was picking up her bag and skirt. Almost as if her body had a mind of it's own. She started heading for the 'Moon dorm' when Cedric called her again

"Hermione"

She wiped around to see him looking very serious, not to mention out of character for him.

"There's something I need to tell you later"

"Ok" she said slowly still confused 'What is he talking about?' she asked herself

"And just…promise me something…" He continued trailing off

"Anything" She answered automatically

"Just don't…" He sighed "Don't be angry with me when I tell you"

Without giving her time to reply he turned down the joining corridor.

Hermione pulled her bag onto her shoulder and pulled her skirt on and then started walking.

'What could he possible need to tell me? And why would I be angry?'

She turned a corner and simply stood there thinking about Cedric…and she smiled. Her first true smile since the visions started. Not a fake, forced smile that she would give Harry or Ron when they asked her what was wrong. A true smile and that smile will stay on her face until…she couldn't tell you when. All she knew was…that it wouldn't fade soon.

**Notes:** Yay! Hermione is finally getting back in the groove! lol again I thank you for all your reviews means a lot guys :) Pop quiz! What topping should I have on my pizza tonight? You can tell me when you review hint hint lol

Kitty xoxo


	7. Your my angel

Hermione finally reached the 'moon dorm' painting again, said the password and entered to the common room which made her mouth drop at what she saw. It was even bigger than the Gryffindor common room, you could tell that from the first glance. The walls & ceiling were the Hufflepuff yellow colour and the floor & furniture were Gryffindor red. There was one leather sofa in front of the marble fireplace with two leather armchairs at either end. There was also a very large study desk and several bookcases on both sides of the room.

Amazed already she headed up the stairs at the back of the room and headed towards the right thinking the same rules for the Gryffindor dormitories would apply here. When she reached a large oak door at the top of the staircase, she opened it and found she was correct as always. Here trunk lay at the bottom of the biggest bed she had ever slept in, covered in red velvet covers, and also in the room there was a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a dresser all made of pure oak.

"I can live with this" She said to herself

She lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking, and before she knew it she fell asleep…

"Help me" The voice said again but this time the boy looked directly at her and her eyes widened in fear.

She jumped awake into a sitting position breathing heavily. After relaxing again she lay back down while her hand massaged her forehead.

"Dammit!" she cursed to herself

She got up and walked out of her room and down the stairs to find Cedric staring aimlessly into the fire that had appeared in the fireplace.

"Hermione?" He asked without even acknowledging her entrance

"Yes Cedric?" She replied

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course"

Hermione came round and sat beside Cedric…but yet he still didn't look at her. She was about to ask if he was alright until he spoke…

"Lately Hermione…I've…had this dream"

That one sentence made Hermione's mind fully alert. She narrowed her eyes saying 'tell me more, I'm listening'. Cedric was still watching the fire flicker while he spoke…

"Well…every night…I have the same dream…and in it…I would be drowning in…something like…an ocean of darkness"

Hermione got more confused with every word he spoke, what did this have to do with her?

"And every time…a girl would save me…no…wrong word…an angel would save me"

Cedric suddenly smiled but continued to stare into the flickering flames

"She was beautiful…I knew that much…but her face I could never see"

At this point her turned to face Hermione which made her jump slightly

"Until today that is"

"Mmm Cedric?…what does this have to do with me?" Hermione asked still very confused about everything. Cedric just smiled at her for an answer

"After I found out about your dreams…about me…it all became clear"

Hermione thought he was speaking in riddles 'Is it so obvious that I'm missing it?' she thought to herself

"I fell asleep in History of Magic…my class after Defence against the Dark Arts…"

Cedric stalled and turned his vision towards the flames again

"And I saw her face finally…"

He turned back towards Hermione with an unreadable expression on his face

"It was you…"

'What?…' Was the only thing that Hermione could think of. Suddenly Cedric stood up and walked over towards the fireplace so he had his back to her.

"You're my angel Hermione…"

Before Hermione could respond Cedric grabbed her wrist, and started pulling her up the stairs, then suddenly stopped at the parting between the girls & boys staircases. Cedric put out his free hand and started feeling the wall, and again before Hermione could make her confusion vocal the wall started to slide to the left hand side which caused Hermione to jump.

"I found this place when you were asleep" He told her

When the wall finally moved completely Hermione could not believe her eyes.

What she saw was a balcony with a view of the black lake, the mountains & the breath taking view of the bright orange sun setting.

"Hermione"

She turned around and was greeted by Cedric hugging her.

"I'll keep you safe don't worry"

On that Cedric left without a word. Moments later Hermione was lying under the covers of her new bed, in her blue pyjama strap top & blue pyjama trousers, with thoughts swirling through her head, hours later after a lot of inner conflict, she managed to fall asleep…

"Help me" The voice said again but this time the boy looked directly at her and her eyes widened in fear.

"Not again" Was all Hermione could say after gasping for air for the fourth time that day. "This is getting ridiculous"

"I agree" Someone said from the darkness of Hermione's room

"Who's there?!" She demanded

Cedric walked into the moonlight which showed his plain white top & long baggy black tracksuit bottoms and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Cedric then walked over and got in beside her in her bed.

"What th…"

Hermione's questions was silenced by Cedric's finger on her lips.

"I said I would keep you safe didn't I? Maybe I can keep you safe from yourself"

"…Thanks"

Was all Hermione could say and before she knew it she was asleep again only this time…in Cedric's care…

Notes: to **allee kat **if you still want to be my beta reader plz say cheers

Kitty xoxo


End file.
